Fantasy,Dream,Love and sex
by Emotionless115
Summary: sasuke and itachi are insanly in love with each other but one will not tell the other ones stuck with a child the other a beast ruled by the moon the dreams makes it no better EdItIn will put up soon promise please stop emailin me lol seriously
1. Where It Starts

_**Itachi was kissing me fiercely now, like. Like.. He wanted to be inside me hard and fast he put his tounge in my mouth and I responded back hungrily, he pushed me down on the bed roughly and I moaned in shock**_

_**He smiled and never broke the kiss and I felt my face turn red, Itachi smiling? Touching me? Oh so hard to believe. Itachi stopped and looked at me, wats wrong? Nothing I said then kissed him and grabbed his shoulder with one hand and his dick with the other and squeezed, Itachi moaned in response and bit my lip, I squeezed harder, he growled and flipped me over on my back, I just stared up at him he grinned with hungry eyes and began to undo my zipper to my shorts, I looked up at him and started lifting his shirt and I leaned up and took one erected nipple into my mouth and sucked, Itachi cried out in shock and put his hands to my head and moaned sasuke. I began to suck harder and started to undo his zipper but he stopped my hands are u ready for that? Itachi asked concerned and hopefully, I smiled and cupped him in my hand he groaned and said I guess so. I kissed my way down my brothers stomach and as I did so Itachi was leaning back on the bed, now on his back I climbed on top and kissed my way between his legs Itachi leaned up and was about to say something until I took him in my mouth boxers still on he threw his head back and hissed I then pulled his boxers all the way down with my teeth springing the erection free then moved back up to an panting Itachi I paused to take off the rest of my clothes so now we were both completely naked. I looked my brother up and down fast at first and very slowly the second time. Like what u see? Itachi asked sarcastically I looked up at him and pulled the band that was holding his sexy silky hair back from my touch, it spilled over his shoulders and back then I looked own at his swollen erection and said I can take care of that, Itachi smiled and said if u think so I laughed and said I know so then I bent down and took his swollen erection in my mouth, Itachi moaned, I sucked him hard and then I would pull him out and lick the tip then I went all the way down and he groaned then I felt his hand on my head and all I heard was faster I smiled and started to go up and down up and down I stopped licked the length and sucked hard at the tip Itachi pushed my head down all the way and came**_

_**SASUKE**_

_**I pulled his dick out with one more hard suck and I swallowed greedily I thought he was done until he flipped me over on my stomach and said this is going to hurt, what is I said and before I can say another word he entered me hard and fast I cried out in pain and in pleasure he stood inside me giving me time to adjust I felt him growing inside me, I pushed back to let him know I was all right he can start moving and he pulled out and shoved it back in slowly at first**_

_**Aniki go faster please Itachi looked at me surprised and said that's all?**_

_**Harder I said he laughed and said alright, he grabbed my hips and pulled back hard and fast **_

_**ITACHI I cried out and kept going harder and faster and when I thought it couldn't get better he pulled my hair he was painting now and we were both about to come**_

_**Itachi wanted me to come first so he wrapped his hand around my dick and started pumping fast **_

_**We were both there, I was so close**_

_**I was almost there but the last thing I heard was **_

_**Sasuke**_


	2. The Chase

_**Sasuke P .O.VI woke up in a sweat and mad wet another wet dream….shit I have to stop dreaming about Itachi its not like itll come true or anything. I wonder what woke me up, was it to someone calling my name or to Itachi screaming it? A knock on the door interrupted me thoughts and Itachi opened it and came in, sasuke wake- oh never mind ur up. I looked my brother up and down and caught another hard on, he had no shirt on and he was in boxers, wait MY boxers, are those my boxers? I asked umm yes **_

_**He said with a half smiled why are u wearing my boxers? I asked walking towards him I don't know why are you looking me up and down? Why are you in my room? Why are you in my boxers, take them off? Itachi smiled and was backing towards the door make me and hauled ass out the room I didtn know what was happening until I just caught wat he said make me? My pleasure I thought and took of through the hallway.**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**Itachi P.O.V**_

_**Sasuke wouldn't dare touch me, he already know or does he? He make it seem like im going to bite him or something. He was so deep in thought he didtn hear sasuke come up behind him TAKE EM OFF he said as he wraped his hands around his neck. Itachi could feel sasuke hard on pressing up against his back and moaned out in shock, sasuke let his hands loose a little and pretended to hear nothing then tightened back up. I said drop em. Itachi laughed at how clueless his brother was he turned to make sure he was in sasuke ear and said MAKE.ME and flipped sasuke over his shoulder and to his surprise he feel with him. Itachi landed right on top of sasuke. They just stared at each other for 10seconds, sasuke tried to sit up but made both their erections rub together. Sasuke moaned out in shock and Itachi bit back his. They both looked at each other and didtn know they had their eyes closed sasuke blinked and then flipped his brother so that he ended up on top. Itachi stared in curiousness what is he doing I thought he was afraid of me. Sasuke then started to move up and down back and forth interrupting my thoughts was he dry humping me?**_

_**My otouto was humping the shit out of me and it feels so good but why?**_

_**Instead of me asking him I grabed his hips and started moving with him**_

_**They both moaned in shock and sasuke started to go faster they was both almost there, itachi im about to**_

**_AAAAAAAAH, started to go faster so he can come to. then they both calasped ontop of each other. I looked up at sasuke and i saw him. it sounds weird but i saw him sasuke blinked and then he couldnt stop himself and leaned his head down to capture his brothers lips itachi was shock at fisrt and was about to go deeper until someone bursted through the door_**

**_HI the uchias looked up in shock and froze_**


	3. Ramen And Come

**Uzimaki Naruto came bursting through the door , I cant believe this I go to the ramen stand everyday you would think he would know what I want by now and, he stops to step over them and sits on the couch he turns and ask why are you guys on the floor? And what's that.-- What are u doing here Naruto? Sasuke now upset, he better have a good reason for being here or im going to kill him, um like duh were suppose to be going to the movies and you said you'll think about going to the party Friday if today's go well and- ok Naruto we get the point Itachi said with a glare if looks can kill he would have been deado0o0oh Naruto said scooting over feeling the energy of the glare. Sasuke took on last look at his brother and started to get up until Itachi flipped him over and whispered in his ear "**_**were not finished**__**"**_

**And he made sure his tongue touched his ear and gave his erection on hard squeeze**

**Then he let go and while he was getting up he rubbed his erection along his back.**

**Sasuke shivered in shock and by the time he looked up Itachi was gone. sasuke groaned and pushed his self up and felt wet. Naruto was picking his nails and just happen to turn around and see white liquid on the floor, he scrunched up his face and asked what's that on your carpet? Nothing he said, Naruto squinted his eyes and leaned closer, dude its like on your pants too and it kinda looks like-- well I better go take a shower and change my clothes I be back in 20 minutes. sasuke then ran up the stairs and left puzzled Naruto down stairs and closed the bathroom door.**

**I wonder if it was all real sasuke thought mentally. Oh yeah it was real and my pants and the carpet is proof. Sasuke pulled back the shower curtains and ran the water he stripped his clothes and stood there for a good minute staring and the floor and realized he has the meanest erection sighing he got in the shower and just stood in the water replaying what happened between him in his brother over and over in his head. Yeah well I enjoyed it but I have to accept the fact that this will never happen again, sasuke said and was about to start washing until he felt something pressing on his back and heard "**_**are you sure about that?**_**"**

**--**

_**Sorry I know that chapter was type crappy but suggestions and opinions are open and the only way the story will get better is if u review so um yeah that means review.**_

_**L8terz**_


End file.
